


The General's Soft Side

by GracelessTevy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request on tumblr.  The reader is Commander of the TIE-Fighter pilots for the First Order and grew up with General Hux and they have always been very close friends and later, lovers behind closed doors.  (Hux is too professional and proper to show any PDA, fight me).  The night of the battle on Takodana, the reader returns to Starkiller Base in a furious rage over her fallen Pilots, running to Hux, who is also distraught over Kylo Ren’s rash decisions.  The two find privacy for the night where they can be of some comfort to each other, Fluffity-Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General's Soft Side

The moment the technicians had your TIE-Fighter secured into the hanger, you bolted from the pilot’s seat and stormed through the hanger, panting in anger, sweat dripping from your brow.  “Shit,” you growled, “Shit, shit, SHIT!!” Your fingers dug into the padding on the inside of your helmet as you made your way inside Starkiller base.

 

You had just returned from Takodana after Kylo Ren had given orders to pull out and return to base.  Most of your pilots had been shot down to their deaths during the battle with the Resistance at Maz Kanata’s castle.  Anger was boiling in your gut, threatening to erupt at any moment.  

 

“General!” You snarl as you enter the atrium, making your way straight to Hux.

 

His expression softens slightly, though not giving up his hard demeanor in front of his men.  “Commander Y/N,” He responds, walking towards you.

 

“A word, General…”

 

Hux nods, “Meet me in my quarters, I will be there shortly.”  

 

You nod and turn to walk to Hux’s quarters while he makes sure he is able to leave the control room in the hands of his admirals for a short period of time.

 

You were the only person who seemed to get Hux away from his work at all.  The both of you grew up together, being the children of Commandants in the Imperial Academy.  You had grown up with stories of the Empire, how it saved the Galaxy from chaos.  As children, you and Hux always knew there were expectations for you to grow up and have important roles in the Imperial Academy, and later, the First Order.

 

Some nights, you truly believed you were the only reason that Hux had not died from exhaustion or starvation.  The man rarely slept or ate unless you bothered him to, and even then, you knew it would inappropriate to show sure behavior in front of the rest of the military officers around base, so it always had to wait until the two of you were alone. 

 

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” Hux asked as he shut the door to his quarters.

 

“Tell me Ren got the fucking droid, Hux!!” You barked, “Tell me my men didn't just get slaughtered by that Resistance Commander Scum, Poe Dameron!”

 

Hux hesitated, his brow furrowing, “No.  He kidnapped the girl and claimed he didn't need the droid anymore.  He best be able to get the maps out of her, or Snoke will…” He paused when he saw you sit on his bed and begin to break down.  “Y/N…”  Finally, Hux’s posture softens and he walks over to you, taking off his overcoat and gloves, placing a hand on your cheek and caressing softly before tilting your chin up to look at him.  “Y/N my darling… please don’t cry.”

 

“I just…” you huffed, looking up at him with tears threatening to spill from your eyes.  These emotions were only shown to him, to Hux, privately.  Just as he would only soften for you and only you.  “Can we just forget everything for the night?  Please…”

 

He sits next to you on the bed, putting an arm around you and pulling you close, a gentle hand guiding your face to look at his.  “I can spare a little time… for you.”  He presses his lips to yours softly, pulling you even closer into an embrace.  With each kiss you feel yourself relax a little more, getting lost in the feeling of him next to you, the feeling of his lips finally connecting with yours after so many nights without him because of his work, and yours.  

 

When he tried to get you to lay back with him, you wince, “Y/N… your hurt?” he asks, concern across his face.

 

“It’s my back…” you sigh, “From the battle, probably.  It tends to act up after most run ins with the X-Wing Fleets…” Hux sighs, kissing you once more before getting out of the bed.  “Where are you going?”

 

“To run you a bath, dear…” He says, offering a rare, soft smile making your heart flutter the way it used to when you were children. 

 

The refresher in the General’s quarters had a basin large enough for both himself and you too.  Once the hot water had filled most of it, Hux began stripping down to nothing.  You watched the muscles in his back tense as he removed articles of clothing on his slim and lean frame.  Any other day it would have aroused you, but the events of the day for both of you left you too physically and mentally exhausted for such emotions.

 

The General climbed into the basin slowly, sighing when he finally slides down, the water coming up to his lower chest as he props himself on the back of the tub, arms held on either side of the rims.  “Come here, love…”  He speaks softly, smiling at you again.  You obey, sliding in between his legs and laying back on his chest, the warm water instantly relieving your aching muscles.

 

After a moment, Hux insists you sit up so he can rub your back and work out any knots that he can, chuckling lightly whenever you coo in approval.  When he’s sure he’s worked out enough, you return to his chest, snuggling up to him with your arms around each other in the warm water.  You sit in silence together, breathing in unison, finally at peace.  For the moment, you both forget about work, you forget about the lost TIE-Fighter Pilots, you forget about Kylo Ren, about Snoke breathing down your neck, you forget everything except each other.  In the moment, that's all that truly matters. 

 

“I don’t ever want to move from your arms again,” You whisper in a sleepy daze.  When Hux doesn't answer you, you look up to find him fast asleep with his arms still holding you.  A smile grows on your face, this is the first time you have seen him sleep in days and you dare not wake him up.  “I love you, silly boy…” you whisper, laying your head back down and slipping off to sleep soon after.  


End file.
